The Teddy Bear and the Flower
by Lighteh
Summary: When young Sasuke Uchiha stumbles upon some bullies and a crying Sakura Haruno, what will happen? Warning:Contains cute/fluffiness!


Hey! It's me, Sparkleh! I'm kind of in a small writers block sitch with my story, The Lion's Daughter, so I decided to write this to try to come out of it! I've always loved the stories of when the Naruto characters are younger…there so cute! So, I decided to write one myself. In the story, they are all around the age of 6, or 7.

Disclaimer- I don't own this show! Do you think I'd be on Fanfiction if I did?

Right…that's over with…Let the story…..BEGIN!

---

Sasuke walked back towards his house. His steps slow, not hurried to get home. He felt tired from training, and wanted to get home, eat, and then go to sleep.

He was passing by the back of the school, which he would attend soon, when he heard sobs coming from behind a bush, accompanied by laughter.

At first, he ignored it, but then, curiosity took him over, and he leapt up into a tree, watching the scene below unfold.

Four girls, his age, were standing in a half circle, laughing and pointing at something, one or two even throwing rocks at it, calling it, "Billboard Brow."

He looked to his right a little, and saw another girl, sitting on a rock, clutching a small brown teddy bear. She had short, bubblegum pink hair, her face hidden between her knees as she cried.

He watched with more intent as one girl, who had ugly lizard green/brown colored hair, came forward.

"Awww…what's the matter? Did I make the crybaby cry?"

He tensed at the words, wondering what the pink haired girl had done to deserve the torture she was currently going through.

"Hmmm…what's this?" The lizard-haired girl grabbed the teddy bear from the other, who, in turn, shot her head up, eyes red from crying.

"No..please! Give it back! It..it was a present from my father…"

"Hmmm…I don't think I will. Come on girls." The three other girls turned, and, with lizard hair, left as the young pink haired girl collapsed into tears.

Sasuke watched as they left, something curling up in his chest, like an angry dragon. That girl had done nothing to them, yet they had hurt her! In a second, he knew what he would do. 'I will avenge her!' He thought, and leapt down, and walked over to the four girls calmly, hands in his pocket. They were now sitting, talking, laughing, as lizard hair kicked dirt over the unfortunate teddy bear. When he came three feet behind them, they looked up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Lizard hair exclaimed. "What are you doi…"

"Give it back."

She blinked. "Um..excuse me?"

"Give back the teddy bear."

She looked at the now dirty toy bear. "Oh, this?" She said finally. "This…my grandmother gave this to me and…"

"Give it back."

"But it mi…" She was cut off as he knocked her and the rest of her friends out. He grabbed the teddy, and went back to the pink haired girl, stopping once.

"Oi." He said calmly.

She looked up, started. Her eyes were now bloodshot red, tears flowing down her face. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and widened eyen more when he pushed a teddy bear to her.

"Here. This is yours, right?" He felt suddenly embarrassed, and looked away as he spoke.

She nodded slowly, then grabbed it and hugged it to her chest. "T..thank you…"

He didn't move. "Hn." A few awkward seconds later, he spoke. "So…what's your name?"

"S..Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Y..your Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

He nodded, and then felt his stomach rumble from hunger. He remembered that his mother was making Tomato soup, and wanted to get home. But, he still has one more thing to give her.

He had stopped on his way back, in a small flower field, having spotted a small, but beautiful pink and white flower.

He remembered when his father had given his mother flowers, and how happy she'd been. So, he figured that it would probably cheer the girl up. Not that he cared, or anything.

So, now here he was, looking at the small flower in his hands. He turned, knowing she was looking at him, and shoved the flower into her small, delicate hands.

She looked shocked, and then began to blush slowly.

"She's cute when she blushe…what am I thinking???" He thought, blinking. Then, thinking for a few seconds, made up his mind, went up to her, and kissed her gently on the cheek, making her blush, if possible, even more. The second after, he vanished, standing on a tree branch, watching her reaction.  
She looked around, for a few seconds, then sighed, and smiled, and held the flower to her cheek.

"Thank you…..Sasuke-kun." She whispered, barley loud enough for him to hear.

Sasuke smiled, and leapt down onto the path where he had been walking previously. He didn't want to miss his mother's sweet tomato soup, after all. 'But,' He thought as he walked into the doors of his house, smiling to himself, 'she was much sweeter.'

---

Those two were REALLLYYY ooc..well, Sasuke, anyway…Don't kill me. Please. I'd like to live…XD So, tell me how you liked it. It was my first try at fluff…I think I did badly, but, you can prove me otherwise, by reviewing! Please, please review! Don't be someone who looks at a story, then NEVER reviews! Well, I'm done here, so for now, Sparkleh out!


End file.
